


Pepero Day

by 2hyunlove



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, extremely short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: A pointless exercise at a drabble involving 2hyun and pepero day.





	Pepero Day

Minhyun almost forgets what day it is because of the frenzy of activities they have preparing for Wanna One's comeback. Almost. He is reminded when the crazy kids start playing the pepero game with the pepero they received from the staff. 

Minhyun remembers Nu'Est 's pepero game when they were still rookies with a small nostalgic smile. The violent smacks Jonghyun had given Minhyun on that segment forever imprinted in Minhyun's mind. He remembers how many times Jonghyun randomly hit him before. It was just Jonghyun's luck he was so cute that Minhyun forgave him most of it, even swallowing the huge half-truth Jonghyun gave the radio announcer as his excuse, “don't you show your strong side to the one you like?”

 

“Hyung, you want to join?” Daehwi asks him.

Knowing from experience how easily a friendly pepero game can go bad quickly, he gracefully bowed out of the proceedings, settling in to spectate instead. It starts out clean until the kids start throwing pepero sticks at each other in the dorm. He almost has a heart attack. HIS CLEAN FLOORS. DESECRATED.

(It wasn't really that bad, it only took him 30 minutes to clean it.)

Finding a stray box of pepero that the kids have somehow missed, Minhyun rushes to get his phone from the room. He takes a selfie with the pepero box in one hand and biting a pepero stick, he smiles cutely at the camera. He waits until 11:11:11 PM before he sends it to Jonghyun's Katok. 

**Minhyun**  
Jonghyun-ah, Happy Pepero Day. 

Simultaneously, his katok buzzes at exactly 11:11:11 and Minhyun receives Jonghyun's video message.

Minhyun plays the video where Jonghyun seems to have the same idea he has, holding a pepero box. Jonghyun waves the pepero box at the camera and puts a pepero stick in his mouth, leaning in to the camera as if offering Minhyun the other end to bite on. There's a really embarrassed look in his eyes and his ears are tinged with red. “Aish, I can't do this.”

Cute. Minhyun thinks with a grin. Even before Minhyun finishes watching, various dings on his katok sounds. 

**Jonghyun**  
OMG Delete that. I accidentally sent it.  
Minhyun  
Don't watch it  
Delete it.  
Minhyun, delete it.

**Minhyun**  
Too late! It was cute, Jonghyun-ah.  
Pepero day is strictly cancelled until I come back. You can't do it with anyone else ok?

**Jonghyun**  
You're an idiot. 

Minhyun  
I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Pepero Day!Jonghyun was too cute and I really just wanted to write a short fluff piece (really short) about Pepero and 2hyun.
> 
> The significance of 11:11:11 on November 11 on this very obvious commercial holiday can be found here for those who are wondering what Pepero Day is: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepero_Day :)


End file.
